Good Enough
by Inventor of ZADRF
Summary: DISCONTINUED. It's back to a one-shot. Sorry guys. Dib has a sudden change in his day. One that involves climbing to the top of the highest building in the city. For what reason? You'll have to read to find out. ZADF
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a ZADRF one-shot song-fic right now. If you guys think this is worth a chapter story and are interested in reading more, I will gladly add more. And don't worry, I don't take forever to update. If I haven't posted atleast once a week then there's a serious problem.**

**Anyway, here is my definition of ZADRF...again**

**ZADRF- Looks exactly _exactly_ like ZADR, but the F tells you it's not no matter what.**

**Personally I think this is the best fanfiction story I've ever posted so far, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

Dib's thoughts are in _Italics_

Song lyrics are in **Bold **and _Italics. **Like this.**_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Invader ZIM. Jhonen Vasquez does. I also do not have any claim on the song used in this fic, "Good Enough" by Lifehouse. But I _do_ own ZADRF, seeing as I'm its inventor.**

* * *

What is different about today?

"You're crazy."

No, skool is the same. One kid pushes, while the other trips me into a crowd of unfriendly students. I have another few moments to be with my only company; my only sibling, Gaz. I shout my daily speech about the existence of aliens as if a louder voice will make a huge difference.

A louder voice…

That means so many different things. It could help and it could hurt.

I just wish at least one of those many things could mean something for me.

When I'm free from the bruises and cuts of a horrible skool day, I have to face the horrible truth of how that and the world looks down on me as if _I _am the foreign species. As if everything I am trying to prove is real, is all what I am. To them, I am just chasing myself around in circles, trying to figure out what exactly I want to be. I am the shame of an ignorant human race.

Can't they at least see I care?

"Pitiful Dib-stink! You should just give up already. How do you not by now that you cannot defeat ZIIMM?" ZIM's taunting voice echoes through my ears.

It's nothing new, so what makes it sound so different today? Why can't I just insult him right back; come up with another harsh name like "alien scum" or "space monster"? Can't I at least call him a jerk?

My mouth had hung open longer than I am aware, so I clamp it shut. My head hangs and I notice ZIM take on a look of bewilderment. He scans me over like I have all of a sudden turned into a moose. And to my surprise, he doesn't leave, or even make an attempt to move.

_**It seems the more we talk, the less I have to say**_

_**Let's put our differences aside**_

After a few moments of awkward silence, we part ways. ZIM tries to keep up his proud march, but I can tell that there's absolutely no pride about it. When I see the door of my house sitting reluctantly in front of me, I hesitate.

I don't have to go in there right after skool every day, do I? Why can't I just try something else for a change? It's not like Gaz and Dad would care if I disappear for just a few hours. And besides, I'm turning twelve today. Even if it doesn't matter to anyone else, the day of my birth means that something would be different. Or in my case, that something _should_ be different.

Of course I can have a little time for myself.

_**I wanted to make you proud, but I just got in your way**_

_**I found a place that I can hide**_

With a forced grin, I run down the road leading to the most populated part of the city.

_**Now everything is changing, but I still feel the same**_

_**We're running out of time**_

The crowd of people stumbling past me on the sidewalk and calling me names don't phase my hopeful mood. When someone smashes me in the face with their sweaty hand I skid off the curb. I blink and notice the screeching of rubber on road and, without a glance to what could cause me a fatal injury, I lunge to the closest sidewalk. And with a deep breath, I press on to the destination only a few blocks away.

I stop in front of a large grey building and look up. Hesitantly, I push through the clear glass doors and pad down to the nearest elevator. I punch the button with the highest number and wait.

_**What do I have to do**_

_**To try to make you see**_

_**That this is who I am**_

_**When it's all that I can be**_

A soft beeping noise pulls me out of my second thoughts and I step out of the silver doors. I suck in the fresh air and exhale in a sigh.

So here I am, on the top of the tallest tower in the city.

The sunset beams down on the dull grayness of the roof's concrete, and the clouds…they are so close. I walk to the edge of the building and gaze out to the cruel world I live in. So many buildings and cars and crowds of people. Most of them screaming inhuman sounds. The wind picks up, the ends of my coat being pulled gently along with it. I also enjoy the feeling of it brushing through my scythe hair.

_**I try to find myself looking inside their eyes**_

_**Their all that I wanted to be**_

No longer wishing to take in the revolting sight of the city, I rest my gaze on a whole new scene.

Past the edge of the city, past the abandoned shops, is a beautiful sight no one on those crowded sidewalks are worthy of seeing.

Maybe not even me.

There was an unspecific rhythm to the nature out there. The long green grass flows along with the breeze like cresting waves on a beach. A longer ways out, you can just make out the dark green and brown blurs of a forest.

Why does life have to have a line between the best and the worst of all things?

_**There must be something else**_

_**They had all the lies that I wanted to believe**_

That desperate thought once again found its way into my mind, and I try to push it away. I glance at the sight below me and bite my lip.

I am so high up right now.

_**Now everyone is sayin' that I should find a way **_

_**To leave it all behind**_

_**What do I have to do**_

_**To try to make you see**_

_**That this is who I am**_

_**When it's all that I can be**_

_Maybe…just maybe, I should…_

I blink back a single tear and touch my forehead. What's going on? Why am I all of a sudden having these thoughts?

What _is_ different about today?

_**What do I have to do (I try to find myself looking inside their eyes)**_

_**To try to make you see (Their all that I wanted to be)**_

_**Tryin' to be like them**_

_**Isn't good enough for me**_

_**And I won't let you go**_

_**And I won't let you down **_

_**And I won't give you up**_

_**Don't you give up on me now**_

Part of me knows exactly what is so different, but at the same time, I can't decipher it. For the first time in my life I get down on my knees and bow my head, my hands drooping down to either side of me. I close my eyes and began to pray. Not exactly to a possible God, not exactly to anybody. I just prayed.

_Please, _I began. _I need to know if the paranormal is still worth something here. Or a better question would be- am _I _still worth something here?_

I pause with another sigh.

_If I am, then prove it._

Still so confused to my sudden behavior, I ask myself for the third time, _What _is _different about today?_

I push myself to a wobbly standing position and slowly open my eyes. With a blank expression I position one foot squarely on the ledge of the roof. I clench my teeth together so tight, my mouth begins to feel heated with rushing blood.

In one movement, my other foot is front of the other on the empty air. I fall with a terrified expression, as if realizing what I had just done, but I do not scream.

_**What do I have to do**_

_**To try to make you see**_

_**That this is who I am**_

_**When it's all that I can be**_

_**What do I have to do (I try to find myself looking inside their eyes)**_

_**To try to make you see (Their all that I wanted to be)**_

_**Tryin' to be like them**_

_**Isn't good enough for me**_

The ground is getting so much closer, and I can just barely hear a few screams from a small crowd below. Expecting the worst to come, I shut my eyes and wait for the pain to come and be done with quickly.

There is a thump, much quicker than I had predicted, and then some pain. It isn't much. I might have just cracked some ribs and broken my right leg and arm, but I had expected much worse. On top of all this, I notice what I have hit is really like smooth glass in a round-like shape. I crack open an eye and gasp.

"Stupid Dib-beast! Get off of my voot cruiser!" I open my other eye and look around frantically as if the space around us has a solution.

"ZIM! I…" My voice comes out in cracked noises and ZIM shoots me a look of what I guess is his version of slight concern. ZIM's gloved finger presses a button and suddenly I am in his lap. I groan in pain.

Expecting to be shoved off, I am stunned when ZIM gently pulls me to a sitting position. Apparently he has a good guess on how bad I'm hurt because his claws are crooked under my armpits for support.

"What is wrong with you, human?" He scans me over again, but this time not as if I'm a moose.

"I…I…" I rack my brain for the right words, but can't find any. Instead I sigh and lower my gaze to the sitting position I am in. My legs are dangling off either side of ZIM's.

ZIM makes a curious "hmm" sound and follows my eyes as if thinking that I am looking for something. He sighs and lays me in the small space beside him.

Without looking in my direction he says, "I will take you back to my base for repair," he shoots me a glance. "And then you will answer ZIM's question."

I scan over ZIM's expression. Why is he doing this? Why hasn't he hurt me yet? This is his chance to get rid of me, and now he's just going to blow it?

_**Oh oh ohhhh**_

_**What do I have to do**_

I hear the faint sound of boosters and then the feeling that we are now moving. Minutes pass with uncomfortable silence.

_**Oh oh ohhhh**_

Finally breaking the silence, ZIM grins mischievously in front of him. His undisguised ruby eyes fill with what I guess is a type of pleasure?

_**To try to make you see**_

Then he says something I never would've expected, especially from him.

"Happy birthday, Dib."

* * *

**Well, hope it didn't sound like I was bragging when I said this was my best work, but it really is. I'm still trying my best with every story and one-shot I post out here, even if this fic was written this morning at 12:00 AM-1:22 AM.**

**So again, let me know if you want me to continue. But believe when I say I'm not so soft. If there are more flames than anything I will _not_ continue. And I will _not _continue if there aren't atleast 4-5 people saying they want more. I shouldn't have to work extra hard on top of a second story for just two people.**

**Then again, I'm not mean either.**

**If I do continue, I am going to go ahead and let you know that I respond to _every_ review on the A/N before the chapter.**

**So lots of RxR pleeeeaaassseeee! Don't make me get GIR involved! **


	2. READ THIS

I am soooo sorry guys but I am discontinuing this story. I've completely gotten lost and I can't even figure out what this is supposed to be about anymore. I _am_ really sorry.

But listen, I've got another story I just posted that I am completely confident in and I know exactly what I'm doing. It's called The Craziness That Haunts Me (title may change) and here's the summary so far: After Zim and Dib agree to a truce, something terrible happens to Dib on his way home. Zim's mission and reason for living seems to fall away after Dib's death. But little does he know that this isn't the end of the paranormal investigator. Weeks later, Zim comes home to see the boy he has unadmittingly longed for…sitting and staring in a corner of the living room. ZADRF (this one is where the readers get to choose between ZADF and ZADR)


End file.
